Harry Potter and the Journey to Destroy
by Arya101
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, and there is a few surprises awaiting him all the time. This is my version of book 7.


Harry Potter and the Journey to Destroy

Chapter 1: Sticky Doorknobs

This summer, unlike other previous summers, was a considerably wet one. Everyday since the first of July it had rained. It had rained so much that people's basements had become swimming pools. The total rain amount in two weeks came to a grand total of twenty inches.

Today was July Thirtieth, and unlike the rest of July, the sun was shinning and there was no rain predicted for that day by the weathermen on TV. Kids could play outside, people could walk their dogs, and Mrs. Figg could walk to the store for cat food in her ratty old slippers. Everyone was outside. Everyone except for Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was sitting on his small bed, in his small room, inside Number Four Privet Drive. That is basically the only thing that he had done ever since he arrived, according to his relatives, the Dursley's. Every no-and-then he would eat and drink something, or go to the bathroom, otherwise he was sitting on his bed, thinking and planning what he was going to do after he leaves the Dursley's on his birthday, tomorrow.

The very first thing he planned to do was visit Godric's Hollow. He wanted to see where he lived for the first year of his life. He wanted to see where his parents were murdered. It was going to be hard seeing that place again, even thought it will feel like the first time would be seeing it. Then he was going to go visit his parent's graves, which is just a walking distance away from Godric's Hollow.

He then planned to go to the Burrow to see Bill and Fleur get married. He planned to stay for the ceremony and a little bit of the reception. Then he was going to leave to find and destroy all the horcruxes, which will alloy him to kill Voldemort. This, he figured, would take years to accomplish.

But right now, he just sat there waiting until daylight turned into darkness, and for the clock to strike midnight. Once it was midnight, he would be seventeen, of age, and the protection around his aunt's house would disappear, allowing Voldemort to attack the house at any time. At midnight, Harry would flee the house forever.

But it was just eleven in the morning, and Harry was already packed and ready to leave, even though he couldn't just yet. So he sat there watching the clock. Finally he tired of the clock and decided to take a walk.

He had only walked a block when he heard Mrs. Figg yell to him "Harry! Would you come inside for a bit so we can talk?" So he walked up her path to the door that she was holding open for him. Once he was inside, she closed the door and asked "Would you like some lemonade, Harry? I just made a pitcher this morning!"

"Yes, please." He said because he was a little dehydrated from not drinking much of anything in the past month.

Mrs. Figg poured two glasses of lemonade and handed one to Harry, and kept the other for herself. They sat on the small couch of hers for a few minutes drinking the coffee when she finally spoke "Professor McGonagall contacted me to tell you that she is going to be picking you up at seven o-clock sharp tonight!"

Harry was confused. He didn't understand why Professor McGonagall would take him away from his aunt's protection until eleven-fifty-nine, the last minute he would be protected. So he asked "Why?"

"Really, boy! I thought you were smarter than that! If you leave any later, the death eaters and possibly You-Know-Who could be waiting outside ready to attack. So instead of taking that chance, she's picking you up at seven and plan's to leave that house at seven-o-five. She needs to have a quick talk with the Dursley's."

Harry understood now. It was common sense! He didn't know how he couldn't have thought of it before! Of course Voldemort would be waiting outside at midnight! He, Harry, could be so dumb at times.

"You had better warn the Dursley's so they won't have a heart attack when a witch appears out of nowhere! That wouldn't be good, would it, Harry?" Mrs. Figg asked

"Actually, I wouldn't mind. It'd be payback for all the horrible stuff that they have done to me. But I don't want to sink to they're level. So I suppose I'll tell them, just not right away." replied Harry

"At least you would have told them." They sat there for a few more minutes, drinking their lemonade. When Harry finished his, he set the glass on the coffee table and asked Mrs. Figg "Why couldn't McGonagall just send me an owl telling me that she was going to pick me up?"

"Many owls are being intercepted and read by the Death Eaters. She didn't want to risk anything." She answered.

"I understand. I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go back to the Dursley's or else they will strangle me. Thanks for the message and Lemonade." Harry said, standing up.

"That's alright, dear. I'll see you some other time. Good Bye, Harry!" Mrs. Figg said while escorting Harry to the door. Once outside, Harry let out a huge sigh or relief. Not that he was leaving Mrs. Figg's house, but was leaving the Dursley's earlier than he had thought he would. So it was only about five hours sooner, but he was getting out of that hell house. He couldn't be happier, and for the first time, he smiled at the thought of returning to that house for the last time. So he started walking back to Privet Drive, with a smile on his face.

Voldemort was hiding under his invisibility cloak by the bushes of Number 5, Privet Drive, waiting for Potter to come out of the ridiculous house. If Potter came out before midnight, it was less time Voldemort would have to wait to kill him. If Potter never comes out, he, Voldemort, could enter the house without being harmed by the curse that Dumbledore had placed around the house. Either way, Potter will die tonight!

When Harry was walking back to his Uncle's house, he realized that he always entered through the front door, and never the back. But that was because to get to the back door, you only had to walk behind Mrs. Figg's house, jump the fence, and you were at the Dursley's. He always went to the front door, because it takes longer to walk around the block, and the longer he was away from Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, the better. But now he was happy to be going there, and couldn't wait to tell them the good news that he was leaving forever! So he decided to jump the fence in Mrs. Figg's backyard.

When Harry walked in the door, his aunt was just setting Lunch on the table. When they saw him come through the back door, Petunia dropped the plate of sandwiches on the floor of the dining room. They were so surprised to see him come through the back door, that Dudley was staring at Harry instead of his favorite cartoon.

"Just thought I'd tell you some good news" Harry said smiling. He stood there for a minute, just smiling and watching his uncles face turn purple with furry that Harry was waiting so long to tell them the good news, that he finally yelled "OUT WITH IT, BOY!"

"I'm leaving tonight at seven. I'm leaving and never coming back. I'll never have to see you anymore, and you will never have to see me anymore. Isn't it great!" Harry said, and hearing it out loud sounded like music to his ears. He loved that music telling him that there was one less bad thing in his life that he would never have to encounter again.

The Dursley's just sat there, dumbfounded at what they had just heard. They're faces showed no emotion, just shock. A few minutes passed by until Petunia said "Good! We can live normal lives now!"

"Why at seven? Why not now?" chirped Uncle Vernon, who couldn't wait until Harry was out of their lives forever.

"Because the Headmistress of my school said that she will pick me up at seven sharp, have a little five minute chat with you, then we'll be gone. That's why seven."

"ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR KIND IS GOING TO BE IN THIS HOUSE! I WON'T LET THAT THING IN THE HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon yelled as loud as he could without being heard by the neighbors.

"We aren't things! We are human beings with magical abilities. We are not some foreign creature!" Harry spat at his uncle when he called Professor McGonagall a 'thing.' "I'll see at seven! I'll be my bedroom till then!" and he stormed upstairs to his so called 'room' which was actually Dudley's second bedroom.

He started to pack whatever he had drug out of his trunk, which wasn't much, when he decided to get back at the Dursley's. For sixteen horrid years he lived in that house with those people, and all they have been was ungrateful, rude, evil, and nasty to him. He wanted to do something that would make them crazy even after he was gone. It was going to be the greatest prank ever!

At six-thirty, Harry was all packed up, his trunk was downstairs, wand in his pocket, and one of Fred and George's new pranks in his hands, The Everlasting Sticking Glue. He started spraying it everywhere: The table, the chairs, the sofa's, the railings, and the doorknobs. He then pulled another prank out of pocket, The Super Slipper. He sprayed the soda cans, the remote controls, the floors, the shampoo, everything that would annoy the heck out of them. He was just sad that he wouldn't be able to see their reactions, but doing it was the funnest thing he had ever done, and it will be very easy to tell their faces when they try to get out of the chair, but find that they can't. It was all too enjoyable.

At six-fifty-nine, the Dursley's were all sitting at the kitchen table, counting down the seconds until Harry was gone. They already had a dumpster sitting in the back yard waiting to throw everything from his bedroom into. The delivery guys were coming in the morning to bring in new furniture for Dudley's new game room.

Harry was standing near the doorway, watching his watch. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. There was a loud popping sound outside, which Harry knew to be McGonagall apparating. They could hear their front door opening and closing again, and a few moments later, Professor McGonagall was in the kitchen, looking at the Dursley's. After a few moments of silence, she declared "You actually do look pigs!"

"WHAT!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"You must be Vernon Dursley. I've heard many horrible things about you. And you must be Dudley! May I suggest to read a non-fictional book once-in-awhile! And Petunia, Lily was always going on about how annoying and stuck up you were, and I guess she was right!" Vernon was a deathly shade a red, but McGonagall kept on talking, "I'm here to pick up Harry, and have a quick chat with you in which I do all the talking. Got that?" she asked, and when she received only stares from them she continued, "First of all, I am very glad that you let Harry live with you for sixteen years, even though you tried to squash the magic out of him for ten of those years, I am still very glad. Second, I am sorry, but you will have to move. Voldemort will still think Harry lives here, which he doesn't anymore, which is putting you're lives at stake. We've found a few houses in London that we think would suit your needs. But in the meantime, if anything weird is happening around here, contact Mrs. Figg, who will then contact me, and we will have guards placed around your home, and you won't even know they're here. I believe that's all. Harry, say goodbye to your relatives, we best get going now!"

Harry was excited to say those words for a long time now. He's been impatiently waiting for this very moment for years, and now it was here, and he was ready to say it.

"Goodbye Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. I hope you find yourselves in a few sticky and slippery situations in the near future. Goodbye, and don't bother to keep in touch. I know I won't!" And then he left the kitchen with McGonagall close behind.

"We're going to apparate outside to Hogsmeade, which then we'll head to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"The order is staying there. It is the safest place, even though death eaters did find their way in a couple months ago. Everyone is staying there. Bill and Fleur are even having their wedding in the Great Hall. We've got to get going now, or else we'll be late for the meeting!" stated the Professor. Harry then grabbed his trunk, very carefully opened the door so his hand wouldn't get stuck to the doorknob.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it! This is about the third first chapter I wrote for this story and I liked it better than the other two, so I decided to use this one! And I know Voldemort was a bit out of character, and i'm sorry, but i tried changing it, but it sounded worse, so i just left it! Please review! And it might be awhile before the next chapter, since I'm not used to writing what I want to write.  
**


End file.
